A Life in LA
by nevereREESEable
Summary: Day-care centre. A best friend coming home. Two more come from her hometown. The particular boy is stopping her from enjoying. He's the only one that can help her be happy, or break her heart completely. Cough, Seddie, Cough.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a fanfic by me, Reese. I think I got the idea from another fanfic, but I'm not sure. This is a SEDDIE fic. _**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not owned by me. Just saying.**

It was Sunday. The 18th of May, 2014. I was walking in the park, listening to my favourite tunes. Oh, right. I'm Puckett, Sam Puckett. I'm from Seattle, but I live in Los Angeles now. Carly moved to Italy, and has been staying there for the past two years. She coming back, in about a few hours. She's coming to LA, to see me. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm in LA. I moved here because, I waned to start fresh. There were so many things that I've wanted, but never got the chance to get my wishes. So, here, I gotta job, a well-paying job, a quirky roomy, and a wad of cash. There's only one thing that I want now, though. You may be thinking, 'Oh! She had money and can buy what's she wants! Why does she need anything else?' Well, what I needed was –Wait, hold on a second.

"Hey Sam!" Carly squealed through the purple PearPhone.

"Carly? What're you doing? Aren't you on the plane?"

"Nope!" She replied, popping the 'p'. "I got off the plane early, will you pick me up at LAX?"

"Course' Cupcake! See you!" I hung up as I shot towards my red Sedan.

I got it when I had the money. My job was a babysitting job. Which soon turned into a daycare centre. Which is now a kindergarten. The best one in the neighbourhood, one might say. I owned it with Cat Valentine, my roommate. She's girly, perky, and a priss. As I started up my car, the engine roared and I set my hands in the customised white steering wheel with fatcakes on the wheel. It's plate said: "SAMXCAT" . Customised. Cost me 10 bucks per letter! Ugh! Then, I heard my favourite song from the good old days. Running Away, AM. My theme song with F-never mind . Doesn't matter. But the phone call does.

"Hello?"

"Hi? Sam?"

"Freddie?"

"The one and only!"

My heart jumped and I couldn't talk.

"Sam? Hello?"

"Huh? Freddie? Right. What do you need?"

"Cat got your tongue, huh? Anyways, I was gonna ask if you could pick me and Gibby up? We're at the airport right now."

"Umm, sure, I guess."

"Great. I think I just saw Carly. Bye!"

"Yeah, bye." I sighed and hung up. I knocked my head on the wheel several times before driving. This was going to be a long day.

**_Review, please. I'd review back. Please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! It's Reese. That's not my real name. So, let's carry on with the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I own my bed,Not ICARLY.**

"Carly?" I yelled as I saw a brunette girl in the crowd of people.

"Sam!" The girl turned around and exclaimed, revealing Carly Shay.

She ran over to hug me, and FreEddie and Gibson took their bags together and came over to me, stumbling over a few times. I snorted and hugged Gibby. Freddie reached in for a hug, but I declined and took the bags in my hand. Carly dragged me over to the parking lot and talked and talked. We had a lot of catching up to do.

"So, what've you been up to? I mean, besides the whole babysitting thing. Who have you dated?" Oh, boy.

"Umm, I've been on a few blind dates, but none of them really is my type."

"Oh, well are you over, you know."

"I'll talk to you about it later. Now, let's go see Cat!"

After a long hour of traffic and singing, we finally reached my house. It was a simple two-storey building, with a front and back yard. It had a white picket fence around it, and Cat stood by at the entrance, waving over at us.

"Carly! Oh how nice to see you again!" Cat took Carly into a huge bear hug.

"Aww, Cat! I missed you so much!" Carly grinned.

I stepped out of the car, and saw Gibby and Freddie handling the bags. 10 for Carly, 2 for each of the boys. I bet more than half of the bags are her make-up. Oh no.

"Woah, Sam! What a nice house!" Gibby looked around as we entered.

"Yeah, it is quite big. And it wasn't very expensive, either." I nodded in agreement.

"So, sleeping arrangements?" Carly said as we settled in the living room, where Cat and I had a billion pictures.

"Umm, we have a spare bedroom, with two beds," Cat added into the conversation.

"Good, so Gibby and I get that one, and the girls can share rooms!" Freddie spoke for the first time since the airport.

"No, Freddie, Cat and I have a room each, and In not sharing with Carly. Besides, Cats got the bigger room and has a fold out pink bed," I shared.

"Okay, so I'll be sharing a room with Cat," Carly started and turned to Cat. " I need like a closet."

"It's fine. Whenever I have extra friends over, I have an empty closet in the attic. I also added a bathroom. You could sleep in my room, then do…other things in the attic. There's a couch there too," Cat rambled.

After around three minutes of chatting, I got up from my seat, and went to the kitchen where I had an entire store room just for meats and delicacies. Oblivious to Freddie following me, I got in and grabbed a basket; there was a sale and it was covered in meat stickers, okay? Don't judge me.

After grabbing some meats, I headed over to the fridge, which was filled with drinks and about 4 cakes. I took out 5 Peppi Colas and a slice of cake, for yours truly.

"So, nice meat room," Freddie startled me.

"Gosh, Freddie! I have a fragile heart! You can't give me a random heart attack!" I covered my mouth after realising what I just said.

"Fr-fragile heart?" He stuttered. This isn't going to be good.

**Review, please. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, readers. Reese here. Continuing on. Sorry for the mistakes in previous chapters. Please point them out In a review for this chapter. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I'm Reese, not Dan Schneider, so I'm pretty sure I don't own iCarly.

I stood there in silence, my mouth hanging agape. I had nothing to say. I've let the cat out of the bag, even when I only let out fur, but not the whole cat. But it was obvious about the secret.

"Sam? Are you really over, 'us'?"

"I-I-I don't know, Freddie." I said simply, my gaze at the purple studded converse that I got from Cat on my birthday.

"Oh," He answered, suddenly the ceiling was so interesting.

"Guys?" Carly wandered into the pastel blue retro style kitchen. "Oh, you're here. Well, Sam? I was wondering if we could go to the mall? I'm short on foundation."

"Sure," I nodded and grabbed my black biker bag from the red kitchen counter.

I waved and am gave a small smile at Freddie, before running towards the cream door. I turned towards the car, which had Carly and Cat standing by it. I took a glance back at the house, to see Freddie at the window, who seemed to be mesmerised by what he was staring at. He was looking at me. Probably Carly, I mean she's standing right behind me. Yeah. That's it.

"So, how's your dad? How was Italy?"

"Oh, fine, Sam! Why do you bother? How's your life, Cat?"

"Oh, well, I'm dating a friend of mine, Robbie. We've been going out for about a few months, I think."

"See, she has an interesting life, why don't you?"

"Oh, shut up Carly." I mutters and got out of the car.

There it was. The Grove. One of my favourite mall in Los Angeles. I've met celebrities there. Huh. Weird. Something's pulling me. Eh, probably Carly, there's Abercrombie. Oh, I was right. We're heading to Abercrombie. And we're in the store. Oh! Sweet! Look at that brown leather jacket! Only $34.99? What? That's expensive to me. Eh, I just got my pay check. I'm in. Look at those boots! Only 12.65! Figures, it's a size 6 and its way out of season. Luckily, it's my size. And I could start this fashion trend. I'm taking it!

"Here you go!"

"Thanks," the fifty-something year-old lady-cashier gave a wink. "Here's your change, dear."

"Thanks, ma'am!" I have the crippled old lady a smile and a hefty tip, which being the kind lady that she looked like, refused. "Please ma'am, it would be my pleasure. I'm Sam, by the way."

"Well, thank you Sam. I think you're friends are looking for you," she said, pointing a finger at Carly and Cat, who were waiting at the entrance, with six bags in each hand. This is going to be a long day.

"So, where shall we go next?"

"No where! We're going to the steak house at the end of the road." I shouted.

"Fine, but you're splitting the check with me." Carly teased.

"Fine." I grumpily said, trying to cross my arms full of bags.

Reviews, reviews, reviews. I'll give a shout out, I promise! Thanks Invader Johnny, btw!


	4. Chapter 4

I have nothing to say. So, Reese is me. Wrong grammar, I know. Goodbye. See you later.

Disclaimer: I only own my pen, not iCarly.

"Hi! I'm Joseph, I'll be your waiter for tonight. How many are you?"

"Three, thanks, pretty boy," Carly started, twirling her hair. Classic flirt move.

Clearly mesmerised, Joseph stuttered, " Here, let me show you to my heart, I, mean table. Sorry."

"It's fine, I do that sometimes, too." Wow, they are really hitting it off.

"Hey, let's say after you guys have dinner, we'll go over to Santa Monica Pier. Just you and me, Carly?"

"Yeah, I'd be happy to. And yes, I was in iCarly. This is Sam!" She exclaimed and shoved me in front of her. Even when I'm wearing heeled boots she's still taller than me.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Bye!" Carly waved at us, placing a $20 note on the table.

"Bye," Cat and I said simultaneously and groaned as we were left to pay the $98 check.

"So, take $98 and deduct $20, so we get, $78 to pay," I mentally calculated the bill. "So that means, $78 divided by 2 people which is, $39 for each of us!"

"Okay, here's a $30, and an $8," Cat said as she took out the money from her purse. "Here's a dollar."

"Okay, thank you!" I thanked and placed my money and her's as well onto the receipt as we strolled out of the restaurant.

"Sam, I have to tell you something."

"Shoot, red."

"You know Robbie and I have been going out for more than a few months, right? Well he asked me to move in with him. Please don't be mad! I'll still work with you, just not live with you, anymore. You could get Carly to stay with you, or maybe, Freddie?" And that's when I made her shut up.

"Cat, you know how I feel about him. I know it's been about 3 years, and you're going to tell me that I'm crazy for not getting over it, but I love him I really do. But he, he doesn't anymore. He ignored me for two years and when Carly came back, he talked to me again. I'm uncomfortable in his presence, and well, I don't want things to be awkward as it already is. Ugh! Why can't things just be back to normal?" I screeched as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I'll visit you all the time, okay?"

"Sure, Cat. Never mention this conversation to anyone, okay?"

"Kay-Kay!" There goes her mature side.

I shook my head and grinned. What a productive day.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I pulled up my Sedan to the sidewalk and carried Car out of the car. She fell asleep after drinking a little too much. Luckily, I wasn't drunk and could drive her home. And also, to my best luck, she didn't puke.

"Sam?"

"Freddie? What do you want? Could you at least help me?"

"Oh, right, give it." He said as he showed off his muscular biceps, perfectly tanned to a light shade if caramel and carried Cat into her room.

"Thanks, so what's up?"

"Umm, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Then this happened. Stomach full of butterflies. Fireworks surrounding us, then a loud scream.

"What? What? Why? How? When? Really?" Carly shot is an array of questions.

"We kissed, didn't we?" I asked Freddie, in a small whisper.

"Yeah," he replied, biting his lower lip.

"You guys, have some explaining to do," Carly said sternly and grabbed us by the ears, leading us into the kitchen.

"Talk," She demanded, her hand slamming the counter in front of us. "Well? Explanations, please?"

Oh, no. This ain't gonna end pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unless I'm a dude named Dan Schneider, I clearly don't own iCarly.

"Well? Care to explain to me why you two were swapping spit?"

"Carly, it isn't Sam's fault. I kissed her," Freddie stammered.

"If you kissed her and she didn't like it, then why didn't she break away?" Carly snapped.

"Because Carly, I like him."

"Oh, well, Freddie, do you like her?"

"No," He broke my heart, again.

That also caused me to break into tears. I ran upstairs, zoomed into my room, and locked the door. I could hear endless knocking, and I knew nothing could shut that up, so I didn't care. I just crashed on the floor, hugging my pillow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You jerk!" I heard Carly bark at Freddie.

"I wasn't finished!"

"Oh, right! You're just saying that so that you could get off easy, you-you skunk bag!" I giggled at the word.

"Carly, I wanted to say, 'No, I don't like her, I love'" I was already on the edge of my seat, but Carly slammed the door in his face.

I ran down the stairs, to come face-to-face with Carly throwing Freddie's stuff out the window. Before I could stop her, she already shit the window, and a trail of explicits trained out of her mouth. Wow, never thought Carly could cuss! Anyway, after Carly was out of sight, I grabbed a jacket and ran out, hoping to catch Freddie.

"Freddie!" I shrieked when I saw Freddie waiting on the porch swing.

"Sam? Let me back in!"

"Of course," I started, and saw Freddie thanking me profusely. "But, you have to tell me why you said no last night."

"Okay, the truth is, I don't like you," And that's when a tear escaped my eye, but I stayed. "I love you."

When I heard that, I kept crying. But it wasn't the sad ones. It was the happy ones. I hugged him. Then he kissed me. A simple, soft kiss. Nothing with too much passion, just a kiss like the ones you see in chick flicks.

"I love you too." I said, my voice muffled in his chest.

He kissed my forehead, and another milestone ended. My life seems awesome, I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine.**

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go inside, shall we?" I nodded.

"Okay, I'll grab my bags and you tell Carly that I am allowed to be back in there."

"Alright!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

He shook his head and smirked at me. I ran inside and found Carly, who was still in the kitchen, eating a tuna sandwich.

"Sam! Where have you been?"

"I was outside."

"But why?"

"Because I needed to relax,"

"Okay?"

"Also, Freddie's still staying with us. Bye!" Then I ran up the stairs where Freddie sneaked up to while I was discussing things with Carly.

"What!"

"Yeah, it's fine. He explained himself to me. So now, we are, I think, boyfriend and girlfriend. Again."

"Yeah. I'm taking her on outer first date tonight. And you need not come."

"Oh, there's no need for me to come. I have as date at the movies. With someone you might know."

"Who?" Freddie and I said simultaneously.

"G-"

"Hey everybody! Gibby in the house!" Gibby exclaimed as he put his arm around Carly.

Then, the first time I laughed so hard that I cried happened. Freddie seemed to be laughing, too. Carly, well, she seems mad. Her arms are crossed, eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes are narrowed at us. As for Gibby, he's still the oblivious one. Ah,Gibwad. Stupid.

"You-you're dating Gibbehh!" Freddie tried to make out and as he did, exaggerated the Gibbehh part.

"Aww, c'mon guys! He's a nice guy!"

"Right…" I nodded my head and ran up the stairs, Freddie at my foot steps.

He put his bags back in his room, and came over to mine and hung out. I had the biggest room in the house, because Cat didn't want to fight with me over it. Which was good. She wasn't Carly. I'd never hit Carly. But I will hit Cat.

"Where are we eating tonight?"

"Well, it's almost 5, so how bout we find some fast food restaurant and eat there?"

"Sure, just let me get ready." He looked at me confused.

"You have to get ready?"

"Yeah! I'm not all bad. I do wear make-up. And I also where boots. With hidden heels. I don't wear dresses, though."

"Okay, well in going to change this shirt. It's covered in tears and mud. Carly pushed my out and I landed in mud."

I nodded my head and motioned for him to exit the room. He got up from my couch and left the room, hands up in surrender and his lips playing with a smile. After he left, I skipped to my bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, in my towel, I went over to my closet and grabbed a shirt and jeans, with a purple jacket. It's my favourite. I threw it on, and then grabbed my make-up bag and started. Okay, first, foundation. Blush. Eyeliner. Eye shadow. Lip gloss. Done. Now, shoes. Ah, these boots will be perfect. And just enough time to spare for my hair. Blow dryer, then brush. Well that hurt. Okay. It's back to its usual curly self, now. I stood in front of the mirror. Wow, I feel hot.

"Sam? You done?" I heard Freddie as the door freaked open.

"Yeah, let's go!" My second-first date with him. I'm freaking out!

**Reviews, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: iCarly is not owned by me! ;(_**

"Hey, look! Inside-Out Burger! Let's eat there," Freddie suggested.

"Ummm, sure."

"Alright." He took my hand in his and we wandered into the restaurant laughing about Carly and Gibby's relationship.

"So,"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"What I said about us earlier,"

"Yes,"

"Are we really boyfriend-girlfriend now?"

"I think so, Princess Puckett." He said as he gave me a peck on the cheek.

I chuckled at his cliché move and pulled him closer to me. As we walked into the restaurant, we found an empty booth right beside the window, where there was an amazing view of Venice beach. As the waves rippled across the soft sand, I sighed at its beauty. Freddie came back from ordering, and had two double-cheeseburgers, two large iced teas and two medium fries. Okay. Let Momma have her food.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The soft feel of the sand tickled the soles of my feet as I strolled across the beach, my head on Freddie's shoulder. As we got closer towards the sea, I stepped on a cold metal. I reached down to pick up the small, copper locket that it had revealed to be. I brushed off the sand with my thumb. The heart-shaped locket revealed a couple, a blonde and a brunette. Their arms formed a heart, the girl in the left and the boy on the right. Their faces were hard to make out, but it immediately reminded me of us; Freddie and I. Before Freddie realised, I hid it in my pocket and turned to him. He was picking shells that were washed up front eh sea. Some had amazing engravings, some were, unfortunately, broken.

"Hey, Sam!"

"What's up, Freddo?"

"Look at this, it's a necklace! Copper."

"Give it." I grabbed it from him and stuffed it in the same pocket where I put the locket.

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Okay?" He took my and back in his and we walked back to the parking lot, and drove back home, listening to our favourite song.

"I keep running away, even from the good things," Freddie chirped as we drove home.

I laughed at his horrible singing voice and he looked at me with a confused look.

"Dude, you're a terrible singer."

"Well, I don't think you'd be any better,"

"Oh yeah? Put on, umm, the best song you could think of."

"Fine." He said firmly and played All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey.

"I-I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, and I, don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree." I sang, quite melodiously, I might say.

After the song, the look on Freddie's face made me laugh unbelievably. He seemed, amused, amazed, puzzled, and fascinated.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sing beautifully."

"Oh, well, I just had it in my genes, I guess."

"Oh, so I didn't?"

"That's right, Fredelina!" He shook his head and grinned at the new nickname and got out of the car.

Oh, we're home. I followed him out the car and into the house. Being the gentleman that he is, he opened the door for me. I thanked him with the best British accent that I could pull off, but it drowned in laughter. He glared at me and followed me through the door. And then another weird thing happened. It was gross. Revolting. It was not a pleasant sight, at all.

"Gibby?"

"Carly?"

And they broke away from their make-out session. Gibby's cheek was covered in hot pink lipstick, and Carly's hair was messed up.

"Sam! Freddie!" Carly exclaimed and jumped up from the couch. Note to self: I have to buy a new couch.

"Now, it's your turn to explain." I smirked and took her by the hem of her shirt and dragged her to her temporary room.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, we are going out."

I looked her in the eye and raised an eyebrow. "Talk."

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. AN 1

Hey Guys, Reese here. I won't be posting for the week, but if I can I definitely would. I have something going on, actually I have a lot of schoolwork, so I'll be focusing on that first. As soon as I have a few hours on my hands, I'll be sure to write my story and post immediately. Maybe I'll post a story up tonight, at 8 or 9 pm (Singapore/Philippines Time). If not, I'll try my best to write one tonight and go finish it up tomorrow. So, please don't stop reading, be sure to keep a look out, I'll be posting as soon as I can.

Oh, and also, I have a friend named Cassie, or Cassandra, and she reads fanfics too, so if you're her, SiYi!

Thanks Princes and Princesses,

nevereREESEable


	9. Chapter 8

Well, I made it! I got a chapter up! What-what! So, I'll give you something tomorrow, because I don't have anything that needs me to stay back after school! Yay! I am in Singapore, and school is different than in USA. Like we have uniforms, and we don't have lockers, and we have to tie our hair for girls, and it's not as fun. I mean no offence. So, happy reading, princes and princesses!

Disclaimer: I don't iCarly.

"Well, Gibby,"

"Yes?"

"I'm moving in with him?"

"What?"

"I'm moving in with Gibby." She dragged her words, like I was a five-year old trying to solve a seventh grade math problem.

"Fine, but- oh, wait," I stopped her and picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam? I need you at the building now," Cat forced through the phone.

"Why?"

"It's important! Just hurry up!" She exclaimed and hung up.

"Listen, Carls, I gotta go. Talk to you later!" I waved goodbye and grabbed my purse from my room.

"Hey, Sam! Where you going?" Freddie pecked my on the lips as I hurried towards the door.

"Work emergency. Bye!" I ran out and into my car.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"What's the emergency?"

"Lost."

"What?"

"A child and a babysitter was lost."

"Excuse me?"

"You know how we've been doing house-babysitting?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, a babysitter and a child were lost in a fire."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, and we have to pay for all the damages. Which is a total of 500,000 dollars,"

"What?"

"I know!"

"Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Just give it."

"Hello?"

"Jade! I need your help,"

"For what?"

"You're a lawyer, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just come to my house tomorrow, at 5."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye!" And I hung up.

I hope my plan will go well!

"Well?"

"Oh, right here's your phone."

"Thank you. So how's things going on back at the house?"

"Cibby is born. And so is Seddie."

"Really?"

"Yup. Weird right?"

"Yeah! You and Freddie?" She said, oblivious to how weird Cibby is. I'm gonna miss this chic. And all her chizzy remarks.

Reviews, so that I could speed up! Add some ideas, if you could think of any. And also, reviews are extremely appreciated. Be sure to recommend these to your friends! See yah!

~Therese. (That's my middle name! And the source of Reese.)


	10. AN 2

Thanks for the views and review so far. But, I recently came across one about my areas of improvement. I'll try to make my stories better, and make sure everyone will be in character next time. Let me just say, this is the way I write, and my way of thinking what they'll be like. Sam's out of character because she matured, and just to remind you, I'm not a professional writer, I'm just a teen, and I don't think I can write as well as all those who published books. Just so you know, I'm sorry if my story's not very interesting, but it's just the way I write. I'll try my best to make it better, so please don't stop reading. Please give me more reviews, and I'll make the story better. And, to the reviewer,I'd like to see your stories before you criticise me. #SorryNotSorry to you! So, I'm not going to be posting for a while, until I come up with more ideas and write them. Details included, Reviewer ㈵0

Reese


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back! After that, long, long writer's block. Yay! Once again, more of my Seddie-weirdness.**

"Hey baby," Freddie said as I entered the house. I crashed on the couch beside him and snuggled in with him.

"Well, something bad happened with our babysitting job."

"What?"

"A child and a babysitter were lost in a fire," I said and crashed beside him.

He kissed my forehead and put his arm around me and I moved in a little more. After getting a sniff of Carly's aromatherapy diffuser, I was out like a light.

-SEDDIE-FOR-THE-WIN-DUH.-

"Aww, that's so cute!" I heard Carly coo as I woke up from a deep slumber.

"What is?" I stretched my arms as I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"The fact that you and Freddie were cuddling as you two slept on the couch," Carly mumbled as I turned around to see a very sleepy Freddie.

I dragged Carly out of the living room and closed the screen door shut tight, before leading her into the kitchen to talk.

"What're you doing here?"

"Well, I'm staying here until I go back to Italy, which is in a few days," She pointed out, exaggerating the 'few'.

"You're leaving?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But-but you were supposed to be here for a few more weeks!" I whisper-shouted, running a hand through my hair.

"I know, Sam, but something happened back in Italy, and I really have to go back,"

"But what about, about Gibby? Or Freddie? Or me?"

"You guys will be alright. Gibby and I decided to have a long-distance relationship from now on."

"I'll miss you." I held back tears and gave her a big hug.

"Am I interrupting something?" Freddie rubbed his eyes as I broke away from the hug.

I ran over to him and gave him a tight squeeze. His sweater smelled of cinnamon. Mama loved her sugary foods. Which reminds me, breakfast? Never mind, that can wait right after this very emotional moment.

"Carly's going back to Italy." My voice muffled through his chest, barely audible.

"What did you say, Sam?" Freddie crinkled his nose, giving me a worried look.

"Carly's going back to Italy, Fredewinkle." I sniffed and forced out a smile as Freddie turned around to a teary-eyed Carly.

"Are you really going back to Italy?"

"Yeah, an emergency came up, so-so I have to-to go," She broke into tears after managing to say those four words.

'I have to go'. Those four words I hate to hear. Or say. I didn't want anyone so close to say that, especially Carly or Freddie. I never want them to leave me. But, on the bright side, I can always visit them. After regaining my composure, I broke the silence.

"So,"

"What, Sammy?"

"Shall we do iCarly?"

"Sam? Are you kidding me?"

"No, why?"

"I'm leaving for Italy, and that's what you come up with? Seriously?"

"Seriously." I simply said, giving her a small grin.

"So, Fredwardo, do you think you could get the iCarly website with us and have another iCarly webcast?"

"Sure, Sammy, let me just get a camera, and a computer."

"Sure thing, dorko. It's in my room."

"Well, I'm going to get it, Princess Puckett." He bowed and fled up the stairs to my room.

"You have an awesome boyfriend, I must say."

"I know, so back off, Shay," She giggled and punched me lightly in the arm.

"You know what I realized, Ca-" I started but was cut off by a loud slam of the door.

"THE OTHER SHAY, HAS ARRIVED!" A very familiar voice was heard, probably throughout the entire house.

"Spencer!" Carly and I said simultaneously as we gleefully as we jumped into a group hug.

"Hey, kiddos! You're all grown up!" He cooed, wiping a fake tear from across his cheek.

Carly and I broke into hysterical laughter, which probably caught Freddie's attention because he seemed extremely delighted to see his 'big brother'. He was the closest we had to a father figure, since Carly's dad was always away, and Freddie and I's fathers were who knows where.

"Spencer! What're you up to?"

"Eh, nothing much. So I heard Sam and Freddie are going steady!" He poked us in the stomachs as we laughed and squirmed around.

"Yeah, we are." Freddie managed to say out, after that really ticklish poke session.

"Well, that's great, Socko owes me a few thousand bucks,"

"Wh-why?"

"Because, dear Samantha, we had a deal about, let's say 5 years ago, that Seddie will happen when you guys were older, and I was right."

"What did Socko think?"

"Creddie." I cringed at the word. I looked around saw Carly coughing up some water.

"Gross." I managed to make out.

"I know."

"So, where are you sleeping? Carly's got her room, Freddie and Gibby has the guest room, so where are you going to stay?"

"I have not figured that yet. I could stay in a hotel, but you seem to have a comfy couch." He chuckled.

"We, I mean I do."

"Then that's where I'm staying, then!" He raised his hands up into the air, and once again gave us all tight hugs.

After eating a hearty breakfast, prepared by yours truly, which, if course, included a lot of bacon, we talked about what has happened. It's been so long since I've seen Spencer. He had come to visit me about a year ago, but after that, we just talked via IM. Ah, via. I love saying that word. As we continued talking, I got up to get some honey-glazed ham, which I found at a small corner shop while walking through Santa Monica Pier, last year. Cat and I love to go there. It's fun! We used to bring some of our 'kids' over when they wanted. Hey, speaking of which, I should bring Carly and Freddie there before Carly leaves for Italy. Oh, shoot. Spencer doesn't know that her little sister is leaving in a few days. He just came! How's he going to react? I nudged Carly and whispered the situation in her ear. Her eyes widened and Spencer and Freddie stopped laughing.

"What?" Spencer asked, obviously confused.

"Spencer, Carly," I started.

"Is going," Freddie continued.

"Back to Italy," Carly finished.

"Oh, well, excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." He said with a serious expression.

"Sam, Freddie, what did we do?" Carly panicked and ran a hand through her soft, shiny hair.

**Cliffy. I am evil. Hehe. Keep reviewing please. It's what gives me motivation. Please? **

**Love ya me princes and princesses,**

**Reese**


	12. CNY AN

Hey guys, I'm sorry but I won't be posting until next week, since it will be CNY. Yay! For Chinese pupils. I'll have. A few chapters up by then, and then ill stop for a while again, till I could. No biggie, I have my March holidays coming up soon. Until then, my fellow Seddies,

Luv ya all, my best friends in school, and my readers,

Reese


	13. Chapter 10

**Hey, dudes. Just stopping by to say hi. Hi. Bye, now. Oh, wait, right, thanks for reminding me. Here is the next chapter of my story. Now, see ya!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

"Carly, just calm down. You still have a few more days with him."

"I know, but it's been two years since I've seen him, and now I'm leaving in a few? That's whack!" She panicked.

"Listen, just make the most of it. Act like you're not leaving at all. Make him enjoy it without making him think that his baby sister is leaving 3 days after he came. Take him out to Santa Monica Pier, go to Hollywood, I don't care. Just make your older brother happy. He hasn't seen you in 2 years."

"Okay? Interesting speech, Sam. I didn't know you could think like that." She said, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well,"

"I'm going to talk to Spencer, si I'll leave you two at it. Bye!" And with that, she ran up the stair to the bathroom.

"How sweet, Sam," A voice was heard from the cream door. You could hear the viciousness in the voice. Only one person has more venom in her words than me.

"Jade!" I hugged her. It's been almost 6 months since we've seen each other.

"Hey, Puckett! Freddie." She greeted and gave him a tight squeeze too.

"Jade, how you doing? I heard you're a lawyer."

"Yeah, well, after the whole singing thing didn't work out, I figured another job that's better is to argue, win and get paid for it."

"Right," He nodded his head, slightly confused.

"So, what do you need, Sam?"

"There's been an incident, which lost two lives, in our home-babysitting thing. The parentws of the child are suing us, and we need the best lawyer we could get."

"Great calling me. But I need details. I'll go over to Cat's later and then we'll discuss. I have to go now, a client needs me for a criminal case. See ya!" She waved at us, and shut the door.

"Well, that was pretty fast."

"I know."

"Sam,"

"Yes?"

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

"Yes, like a million times, when we were going out."

"Were?"

"Back when we were teenagers. I've missed those times. When we were all together, when we had iCarly, and there were all those crazy fan wars. Those times when we'd fight for no reason, it was fun. It's just my way of saying, 'You're my friend'. I'm not a people person. I don't have the kindest heart. But I have my ways of telling people we're close."

"I miss them too, Sam. 0The first day we started iCarly. Then our first hater. Then we had our first kiss. And how about that 50th webcast. I dated Carly. I had a wacko girlfriend. We were kidnapped twice by the same insane chicken girl. Man, we have some crazy lives, huh. It's like a TV show,"

"I know, we do. But it all comes back as memories. It's like when we're older, we'd remember all those stupid things we did and laugh about it. Maybe, even laugh at it, you know, together."

"That would be nice, Sam. It really would." He pulled me in closer and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, Fredwart,"

"I love you too, Sam-jerk."

"That's why you're behind the camera." I let out a sigh, and hugged him.

"Guys! Will you quit being all coupley? Gibby and I are playing some video games, and we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

"Of course Carly, we'll be up there in a minute." He yelled back and kissed me again.

"So, how bout' you and me get up there and beat Cibby's butt all the way back to Seattle?"

"I'm in, are you?"

"That's not true,"

"True,"

"So?" We laughed at another throwback conversation.

"Let's head on up there, Fredducini."

^Go^Sam^Go^Freddie^Go^Carly^Go^Gibby^Go^Seddie^Go^Cibby^

"Yes! Boo-yah, baby!" I stood up and danced wildly around the room, in victory of Freddie and I's awesome defeat.

"Yeah, yeah, quit ribbing it in our faces," Carly groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, what she said." Gibby said quietly, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Aww, thanks for defending me, baby." And then she returned him with a kiss. Which soon turned into a heavy make-out session.

"Hello? We're still here, you know. Guys?" I asked, but they were oblivious to the world around us.

"Oh well. Try not to swallow each other!" I called out and dragged Freddie out of the room.

"Well that was gross."

"True chizz."

"What're we going to do now?"

"Couch shopping?"

"For what?"

"You know, that time when Carly and Gibby were making out, who knows what else they do on that couch." I gave a disgusted expression.

"Let's go."

"Got the money?"

"As always, my dear."

"Thanks."

"After you, my princess." He bowed as he opened the door for me.

"Why, thank you, my juggling jester," I laughed at his fuming expression. That really made him look like a jester even more.

"So, where are we heading?" He asked as we got into the Sedan.

"Wanko's Warehouse?"

"Let's go, Princess."

HiThisIsStupid

"How about this one?"

"No, that's not comfy. Like I told you, we should get a sofa bed!"

"But what if … Carly and Gibby do the … you know … nasty in it?"

"Good point. That yellow one, it is!"

"Excuse me, sir. I'd like to purchase that sofa over there, please?"

"Of course, madam. Say, Weren't you on iCarly?"

"Yes, I was. Now can I please have my couch?"

"Of course. The counter's over there. Will you need us to deliver it for you? We could end it home with you in a truck, if you want."

"Yes, please, Adu?"

"That is me, ma'am."

"I've seen you before! Webicon?"

"So you do remember me! How nice of you."

"Yeah, well. Couch?"

"Pay there, I'll go get it ready in the truck."

"Thanks, Adu!"

"That was awkward."

"Tell me about it, Fredwardo."

"Well, I'm going o pay for this, stay here."

"Alright."

I walked off, and paid for the couch. $200. 3-seater. With free blankets and throw pillows. Nice. I got back to Freddie soon, and saw him talking to a familiar-looking girl.

"Valerie?"

"Sam! Hi," She held out a hand for me to shake, but I refused.

"What're you doing with my man?"

"You guys are dating? Well, this is awkward."

"You think? Now go away before I stab a fork in your neck."

"Sheesh, Sam! Don't get so feisty! I'll leave."

"Bye!"

"Nice seeing you! Bye!"

'Bye, Valerie. What're you so worked about?" Freddie gave her a quick wave before turning to me.

"Well, she tried to destroy our show!" I had a point, right?

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Okay, maybe a bit. But that doesn't matter!" I crossed my arms and stomped away.

"It does, Princess, it does, a lot," I heard him mutter, and that brightened my day.

**Did you like it? I bet you did. So, I'd like thank these following people:**

**1-KLM-1**

**JJLHOTITEM1**

**MaddieGerbz**

**Thuli [He's a guest]**

**Invader Johnny**

**And a whole lot of guests!**

**Thanks you guys! Love you guys, really. Please review more… Oh, and also, did you like that addition of Valerie? I loved how I put Princess Puckett in. It's my favorite nickname for Sam. Did you love it? I bet you did. Keep hopping on! [Yes, I really just said 'hopping']**

**To all those who read,**

**nevereREESEable's**

**Reese.**


	14. Chapter 11

**It's me! Again. So, let's get this story going!**

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of iCarly and any other copyrighted item in the stories I have._**

"Fredbutt! Get your butt down here!" I shouted and heard Carly and Gibby laugh at his reaction from the window.

"Hold your horses! Spencer! Let's go!" He signaled Spencer who was easily visible through the comically big window.

"Morning, kiddos! Where are we going?" Spencer asked, giving us each a warm hug.

"Santa Monica Pier," I said, the gang getting up on the van that I borrowed from Cat.

"Nice, what're we going to there?"

"Everything!" Everyone exclaimed, heads all turned towards Spencer, who had his head hung low. Man, did I miss him!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][[]][[][][][][][][][][]][][][[]][][][[][][][][]][[]][[][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

[**A/N: I decided to get all the character's feelings for this part of the story, so it's like they're going to respond to the readers, so practically just going to break the fourth wall. Like in Liv and Maddie, they just stop sometimes, so that's what's going on down here.]**

**Sam's POV**

Everyone was screaming. My eardrums hurt. This roller coaster may be big, and is on the edge of the sea, but it isn't THAT scary. I mean, I was the only one calm. And there were at least 10 people who has already been on this ride 15 times in a row. Can you believe that? I should really stop rambling. Oh, great, my rambling caused me to miss the thrill of the ride. Where are we going now? We're going around Pacific Park before going to the famous Ferris Wheel. It's like this wheel that is colorful at night. Pretty much like THE wheel in the whole LA. Or maybe just Santa Monica. To me it's the best in LA. Pretty weird stuff has happened in there. I'm not going to say anything, or go in depth about those, umm, awkward moments in there.

**Freddie's POV**

Wow! That was some ride. Sam showed off. A lot. But that's not going to stop me from loving her. Oh, man! Now I know what Sam means when she calls me a sap. I really am a huge sap! I have to stop being a sap. Well, face palming myself totally didn't help. Aww, look at that ham! I should get that for my Sammy. Okay, I got three balls. One, failed. Two, failed. But so close! Okay, my last one. No, Sam! She stole my last ball. Great job! Why am I saying this in my head? She got the ham. Oh wait, no she didn't. She got the, umm, what's that? A panda? No. A ham? No. A pig? No. A steak? No. A stuffed steak, wrapped in bacon which is held by a panda pig. It's huge! It's bigger than me! Unbelievable!

**Carly's POV**

That was some thrill! At least my Gibby held me the whole ride. He's so sweet. Look at that bear, it's so cute! And huge! It says, umm, Princess, will you be mine? Aww! I wish Gibby would get me that. Where is he going? To the stand? He probably saw me eyeing that prize. He's really sweet! Look at that! Oh no. He's got one last one. He's been missing every ball. And it's already been 14 balls. What am I going to do? Yes! He did it! Goodbye! Gonna make out with him now. Sorry.

**Gibby's POV**

I puked on the ride. That wasn't very nice. I held Carly the whole time. Carly's so cute. What is she looking at? Is that a bear? It's so cute! I'm going to get it for her. Let me go, Carly! Finally, I got rid of her grip. I'm walking now. She's looking at me weirdly, should I go? I'll go anyway. Okay, here's 5 bucks. Oh, I got 15 balls? Nice! First ball. Failed. 2nd. Fail. 3rd. Fail. 4th. Fail. 5th. Fail. 6th. Fail. 7th. Fail. 8th. Fail. 9th. Fail. 10th. Fail. 11th. Fail. 12th. Fail. 13th. Fail. 14th. Fail. Last one. I have to do this. Yes! I did it! Give me that! Here you go, my Princess. I love you.

**Spencer's POV**

What is that? Why are they making out? That's not right! Not in front of me! Wait! They're not supposed to be making out at all! I'm afraid of what they do when no one's around! I got it! Sam and Freddie has to be with them at all times. If not, I'm going to flip out!

**_SeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddieSeddie_**

"Sam! Freddie! I need you to stop them! From, you know, making out and, other things."

"Right," I replied. "That's not weird at all."

I can't believe it. Spencer thinks that there are other things going on between Carly and Gibby. I don't know about what they do, but probably do weird things. Well. That's for them to know, and for us not to know. Well, I guess it's time to go on the Ferris Wheel!

**So? How'd you like it? Pretty sloppy, huh? Reviews~~Gracias!**


	15. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter!

hey meine Leser! genießen Sie dieses Kapitel!

您好！我希望您们会喜欢我的故事！

（如果您们以为这是我用 Google Translate , 您们错了吧！）

（If you thought that I used Google Translate, think again!)

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

Sam's POV

"I'm sorry, but only two people per cabin," The tired dude manning the Ferris Wheel reminded.

"What?" Spencer yelled at the guy, eyes bulging out of his head. "My little sister and her boyfriend are going in the cabin together? I think in gonna pass out."

While Freddie comforted him,and Carly and Gibby stood aside in shame, I decided to have a conversation with the guy.

"Hey," I looked at his name tag. "Lucas? Yeah, well, my uncle is very well known by the police, for let's just say, he makes people magically disappear. And unlike magic tricks, they never come back. Instead, he lands in jail for all his, 'doings'." I air-quoted 'doings'.

"Uh, sure. I guess three in a cabin will be okay." He gave me a nervous smile and let us all in a cabin.

"Spencer! You be in a cabin with Cibby, and Seddie will be here." I yelled at him.

"Great! Now, no funny business, Seddie!" Spencer shrieked and probably caused my ears some serious damage.

"Let's get to it, Princess!" He slipped his hand in mine and we went over to cabin number 8. That's Seddie's number, apparently. For some reason, some really hardcore shippers found out about how long our kiss was. It's like we're being watched or something. So creepy.

Freddie's POV

"Let's get to it, Princess! I slipped my hand in hers and we walked over to our cabin. Cabin number 8. That's our official number, as stated by the Seddie pages. Yeah, I know. I do my research. But maybe I do it very early. Like 4 years ago early.

"Look at this view!" Sam poked me in the arm as she was looking out. Wow. I've never been on this, and I didn't think it would be this beautiful!

"Wow. That really is the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I saw her frown. I guess this is one of her favourites.

"What's the first?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You." I said, and snaked my arms around her waist.

"Sap." She said and gave me a peck on the nose.

"I know," Our foreheads were against each other.

She chuckled and gave me a sweet kiss before we heard our names being muffled out.

"Sam! Freddie! Stop it!" Spencer was int he cabin next to us and knocking on the window really hard. Despite his voice being muffled, it was very audible.

We laughed so hard we missed the whole fun of the ride. Huh. I wonder how they're doing on the ride.

Carly's POV

"Okay, so I'll sit in the middle, how bout that?" Spencer wailed as we filed in. He's been trying to get me and Gibby as far away as possible, and I don't think that's fair, I want some time with my man!

"Fine, but no singing of any songs," I whined and glared at him menacingly, with a steely glint in my eye. You know, sometimes by brother really annoys me.

"So, Spencer, how are things back in Seattle?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Eh, well, you know, same old same old. Lewbert has retired, and now a younger, nicer and less wart-infested doorman is taking his place."

"Oh, well that's nice. No more revolting doorman!" I cheered on and then guys followed on.

"Yeah, so why are you going back to Italy?"

He is going to be the first person I told. "Dad got in an accident."

Spencer's POV

"I-I-I can't."

"You can't what?" Carly rubbed my shoulders, looking straight at me.

"I'm going to Italy with you,"

"But,"

"No buts, missy. Why didn't you tell me sooner? OUR father has been in an accident! OURs, Carlotta. Not just yours." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I guess my goldfish will die. Maybe it already did. R.I.P. Goldberg.

Sam's POV.

Why's Spencer so angry? At Carly? Why? How long more till this ride ends? I want to know what's going on. Wait, what's that sound?

"Did I tell you I knew your name," the speaker boomed into the whole cabin, and Freddie and unturned our heads forward facing each other.

"Our song," We muttered simultaneously and laughed.

"I keep running away," I sang.

"Even from the, good things," he chimed in.

"That first kiss was awesome, wasn't it?"

"I wouldn't want it with a anyone else." I raised my nose up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Won't want you to have it with anyone else, either." This guy, huh?

"Well, shall we have take two? You know how screen kisses need many takes?"

"Yes, and sure, let's have take two,"

And I kissed him. We timed it, eight seconds long. It was perfect. On this day, we had another special kiss. Awesome. I wonder when we will have our 'big day' kiss, you know? I hope ours would be together, though.


	16. Chapter 13

**Sorry sorry I haven't posted in a while. I know I said that since it was Chinese New Year I would have time to write, but I've been busy with schoolwork. Hope you enjoy this chapter! See you soon! By the way, if you have an Instagram account, please follow me at natela2003 ! I'll follow back! Thanks guys!**

"I'm gonna hit the hay. See you tomorrow." Carly lugged herself up the stairs.

"Me, too." Gibby followed up behind her.

"I'm coming!" Spencer shouted before turning to us. "No funny business, you guys!"

Man, he's so childish. Did her really think we'd do something we're not prepared for? I mean, we've discussed about this, and we decided that we're going to stick with making out before anything serious. And when I mean we've, I meant Sam. I know, it's weird that I'm the one pressuring her into making this a serious relationship, but I'm just trying to tell her that if like to be with her, and show her my true colours. Well, actually, we've known each other since we were 5, but she doesn't remember.

I was walking in the park, with my mom holding my hand and in her other, some industrial mosquito spray. I swatted her off whenever she tried to spray, but she insisted. I have no choice but to listen.

"Ow!" A large blue ball bounced off my head.

"I'm sorry!" A blonde little girl came up to me and I returned her ball.

"It's fine. I'm Freddie."

"Sam," She replied. She seems nice.

"I go to school right across the street. How about you?"

"I go there too! I hope we can be friends!"

"Of course!" We exchanged our goodbyes and went home.

~~*End of Flashback*~~

That was how we FIRST met. But Sam still doesn't believe me. The reason why we didn't stay friends until we met again and didn't recognise each other was because of some serious incident that took place in between our friendship.

It all started when we were 6, and we were playing in the park. Sam and I were building a sandcastle, and then suddenly her mom came up to us sobbing, grabbing Sam away.

"Mommy! Let go of me!" Sam squirmed, trying to let go of her mother's iron grip.

"You are coming with me, young lady!" Mrs Puckett's words were dipped in venom.

"Fredward! We are going home!" My mom suddenly came up to the sandbox and pulled me away.

"Sam!"

"Freddie!"

And that was the last time we saw each other until we were 8, when Carly introduced us again. Turns out that our fathers had been in an accident, and they were the two cars involved. My dad in a green Honda, and hers in a red BMW. They crashed into each other, killing them instantly. Because of our grief, we never spoke to each other until we met again.

This was how it went…

"Sam! Just meet the guy, will you!" I heard Carly from behind the door.

"No! I don't want to meet that dork!" Another voice was heard, except this was more abrasive.

"He's coming in now! Freddie!" I came in, closing the door behind me.

"Hi." I waved at the blonde, and instantly remembered her.

"Hi, dipthong." She avoided eye contact and looked around.

"Sam?" I accidentally said out loud, whilst I was trying to recognise her face.

Luckily, Carly didn't hear me, so she interrupted Sam before she could say anything.

"Well, you guys go talk. I have to help Spencer downstairs. I'll see you later." She grabbed her hair tie and scurried off.

"How'd you know my name?" Sam glared at me sternly, her voice dripping in venom.

"I know you, from when we were little."

"Huh?"

"Your mom's Pam Puckett, and your father passed away when you were 6,"

"How'd you know?"

"Our dads were both in the accident."

"Well, how did you know me?"

"5 years old. You hit me on the head with your ball, then we became friends."

"I don't remember." She scowled and went up to the attic.

That's how I remember it, at least.

Sam's POV:

"Freddie?"

"Huh?" Freddie woke up from this weird trance, and looked at me weirdly.

"Well, you better get up, because you've been lying in my lap since midnight, and it's now two in the morning, and I want to go to the bathroom, so, please get up."

Fortunately, he got up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Love you." He pecked me on the lips and headed up to the guest room.

"Love you!" I called out.

After about 2 minutes, I got up and headed straight for my room's bathroom. Thank goodness. After washing up and all, I grabbed my pyjamas and changed. Not caring about work, I reached out for my laptop and went on GlueTube. I hope there's something waiting for me.

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!" The two 16 year old girls gleefully said on the screen. I couldn't help but laugh.

I missed this. Well I better go to sleep. Maybe we could do iCarly tomorrow. I looked around and found it; my remote. Carly sent it back to me about six months after she left for Italy. She said, and I quote, 'This is too sad, cheesy, but sad.' My friends are crazy. Anyway, I checked my many drawers and found another thing. My camcorder. We could do iCarly! Thank god Freddie didn't take down the website. I have to admit, I still update my blog sometimes.

"Carly. I know we've only been going out for a really, really short time, but there's something I want to tell you. I love you. Your hair, your smile, you everything. I don't care about your flaws, because to me, your flawless. Glamorous, extraordinary, beautiful, everything positive. And that's why, right here, right now, I'm going to ask you, for your hand in marriage." I heard Gibby say from his room. I peered out and saw him hugging Freddie, while Freddie was congratulating him.

"Well, well. What an awkward situation."

"Sam?" They said simultaneously.


	17. Note

Hey guys, I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not posting for so long, I've been busy with school and now I'm just not sure if I should continue this story. If you think I should, please state it! I know some of you may want to finish it, but for now let's keep it on a break. I'm 12 this year and in Singapore, that means you're going to have your Primary School Leaving Examination (PSLE), which is like, the biggest exam for Singaporeans. Please bear with me and my time, because these things aren't easy to write. I hope you guys understand and will wait patiently. And also, it would help a lot of you could help me with ideas, like what going to happen next. I have a start ready, so here it goes:

"Are you really going to propose to her?" I asked oh-so seriously, but on the inside, I was jumping around in circles.

"Uhhh, yes?" Gibby avoided locking eyes with me, and replied unsurely.

"Freddie, make sure Spencer isn't around, and then you can come back in here." I demanded from my boyfriend, and he, scared, scurried to look for Mr Shay.

"Gibby, would you take a seat?" I politely asked him, and he plopped down on his bed. I sat on the desk next to Freddie's bed, and started talking.

"Listen, I've known you and Carly since I was like, 8? And now, we're all grown up, and I know you love Carly. So, since Carly's dad isn't here, and I'm not letting Spencer give you that talk, I'll do it. See, Gibby, pretend that Carly is a plant. Since she was a little seed, she's been growing, and now she's about to bloom. But she needs that little sprinkle of fertiliser for her to bloom into a rose. And that fertiliser is you. She needs a person like you, to support her, help her grow. I have my fertiliser too, and it's Freddie. So, I need you to take care of her, and make sure that she'll grow. Be her pest control spray. Protect her from pests, and make sure that no one takes her away from you. Oh, and don't be so stupid and think that you're something else, and hurt her. Because, I'm telling you, Gibby, that if you do anything to her, I'm going to hunt you down, and make sure that I get revenge, Carly gets revenge and everyone that dislikes you revenge. Separately." I swore I saw him twitch. Yes! I got him scared. Now I know he'll be a good boy. Can't wait for the proposal!

|||||||||||||||||||[[[[[[[[The Following Day]]]]]]]]||||||||||||||||

[Guess This Person. It's in HER POV]

"Here we are!" My boyfriend pulled up beside a large park, where there was something shiny in the distance.

"Hey what's that?" I asked him, pointing over as we walked towards the lake.

"That, my dear, is where we are going to have our 15th date!"

[A/N: Who would persuade her boyfriend to bring her on 15 dates? You guessed it! It's not Sam.]

"Aww, thanks baby!" I pecked him on the cheek and we, still hand in hand, sat on the picnic mat.

He had so many things prepared, ranging from sparkling apple cider to an extremely palatable shepherd's pie. It was so amazing. Almost like this was going to be a very, very important occasion.

[Gibby's POV]

Oh my gosh. It's going to happen soon. We're eating the shepherd's pie. We're drinking the apple cider.

"Carly dear, your cider is going flat." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah. My bad." She drank it quickly and felt adrenaline rush through her. "So what are we here for?"

And that's all I have. I'm still working on how Gibby should say it, and some help from you guys would be perfect. I'm not going to use the one I had for the chapter before this, because I was thinking it would be more. Like he's mess up in the first few words and then it'll turn into a tear jerking thing. I have a oneshot, that's not really a one shot, but I will post it up. It's called 'Abandoned' so be sure to check it out. I live you guys and thanks go your support.

XOXO &amp; Keep smilin',

nevereREESEable

P.S. Please refer to the list below to find out about the characters that I may have in my future fics, and my take on their personalities. I know some of these may be overrated and stupid, but hey, it's my thing. If you have any feedback or anything, please just send me a message or review this story. Thanks.

1) Fredward Karl Benson

Brunette, Brown eyes

Played by: Nathan Kress

Fredward "Freddie" Benson is an extremely friendly and caring man who has a flair for technology. Since his young age, he is known to be tech-savvy and has been bullied because his appearance is said to be nerdy. However, his boyish smile can get girls throwing themselves at him, only if it weren't for his geeky cover-up.

-—-

2) Samantha Joy Puckett-(Benson)

Blonde, Blue eyes

Played by : Jennette McCurdy

Samantha "Sam" Puckett-Benson (well, in my stories,) is a feisty lawyer who would never taken no for an answer. She has a well-paid job, and shares the with Cath, Gibby's wife. Her husband is Freddie, and he has influenced Sam a lot. She hasn't gotten in trouble for quite a while, which is a relief to Freddie.

-—-

3) Carlotta Mae Shay-(Parker)

Brunette brown eyes

Played by: Miranda Cosgrove

Carlotta "Carly" Shay-Parker is a best friend of the Bensons' and Gibby. They have been best friends since they were children, and stills are. She was the one refereeing Sam and Freddie's arguments back when they were still doing iCarly. In fact, until now, she still does, but alongside Gibby. Her children, Reese and Gabriella, are close friends to the Bensons, Gibsons and Shays.

-—-

4) Orenthal Cornelius Hayes Gibson

Brunette brown eyes

Played by: Noah Munck

Orenthal Cornelius Hayes "Gibby" Gibson, a rather plump but burly man, has been a best friend to the iCarlies sice they've started the show. Despite being only a recurring character, he has shown to be considered as an iCarly as well. His children are close to his friends' children as well. He is married to Cath.

-—-

5) Spencer Martines Shay

Brunette brown eyes

Played by : Jerry Trainor

Spencer Martines Shay is a wacky and creative artist, but he could really take certain things seriously. He has appeared to be the father that Sam and Freddie never had, and in fact have Sam away at Sam and Freddie's wedding. He is always protective of the iCarly gang, and has been on the show with his sister and friends.

-—-

6) Allison Preya Martins-Shay

Blonde green eyes

Ideal actress: Meghan Trainor

Allison "Ally" Preya Martins-Shay is Spencer's wife of about 30 years, and they actually met in Great Britain. She is British, and is indeed very beautiful. She is a paediatrician and has her own clinic at the local Seattle General Hospital. Her children with Spencer are still young, in fact the youngest at 15 and the oldest at 21.

-—-

7) Adam Levi Parker

Brunette , brown eyes

Ideal actor : Jake T Austin

Adam Levi Parker is the husband is Carly, and father of Reese and Gabriella. He is a well-built man, and has been together with Carly since high school. They've had had an on-and-off relationship then, and in the end finally wedded and stopped fighting. He is a friend of Spencer's, and actually works as an apprentice for Spencer's art works.

-—-

8) Catherine Eileen Bailey-Gibson

Blonde brown eyes

Ideal actress: Lily Collins ?

Catherine "Cath" Eileen Bailey-Gibson is the wife of Gibby, and mother of Andrew, Tyrel and Jeremiah. She is a close friend of Sam's, and owns a law firm with her. She was a friend of Carly's when Gibby and her first met, and soon began dating. Apparently, Gibby and Cath had eloped and was soon found with a son a few months later. Carly and Sam had spotted them while visiting California once, and brought them back after their short weekend stay.

-—-

1) Savannah Rochelle Benson (17)

Ombre ( Brunette roots blonde tips . Original blonde)blue eyes with specks of green

Ideal Actress: Brec Brassinger

Savannah "Anna" Rochelle Benson the co-head cheerleader at Ridgeway High, along with her sister, Audrey. She is a gymnast, just like her sister. She is a total girly-girl, but has a soft spot for blue. She has a flair for writing stories and is feisty just like her mother. Her blue eyes are a pop-out to her caramel skin. She enjoys ice-skating and football.

-—-

2) Audrey Patrice Benson(17)

Blonde blue eyes with specks of brown

Ideal Actress: (from above)

Audrey Patrice Benson is the twin sister of Savannah Benson, and is co-head cheerleader as well. She is an aspiring gymnast, and has a flair for soccer. Because of her Gemini zodiac sign, she is shown to be calm and collected at times, but, if not, she is feisty and low-tempered. Despite her flair for sports, she is a straight-A student and never gets less than 90. Her tomboyish demeanour may get her at times, but she still wears skirts when necessary. Her accessories are never-ending.

-—-

3) Heidi Denise Benson(15)

Brunette brown eyes with blue specks

Ideal Actress: Ciara Bravo

Heidi "DeeDee" Denise Benson is one of the school's most popular girls, and also one of the hottest. Her closet is a never-ending line of cute clothes that are supplied by her father's aunt, who is one of America's most famous fashion designers. Despite the fact that boys are always asking her out, she never agrees to a date after an incident. She has a flair for writing just like her sister and is low-tempered as well.

-—-

4) Ashton Sonia Benson(12)

Brunette with blonde highlights brown eyes with green specks

Ideal Actress: Breanna Yde

Ashton "Ash" Sonia Benson is the youngest of the Benson pack, and is a prankster. Her best friend is Tyrel Gibson, whose father is a best friend of her parents. She and Tyrel pull pranks on their neighbours, friends and family. She is the school most popular 6th grader and was voted prettiest in her yearbook for the past 3 years. Her lies are unbelievably realistic, and her sarcasm is as frequent as her dad.

-—-

5) Andrew Chris Gibson(17)

Brunette brown eyes

Ideal Actor: Buddy Handleson

Andrew "Drew" Chris Gibson is the eldest son of Gibby and Cath, and is the smartest of the children. He has a flair for chemistry and is an expert liar. His fabrications can be turned into A grade papers, which have actually happens before. His best friend is Reese Parker, the son of a close friend of his parents. He is dating Savannah Benson, and had a former crush on her sister, Audrey.

-—-

6) Reese Aaron Parker(17)

Brunette brown eyes

Ideal Actor: Bradley Steven Perry

Reese Aaron Parker is a close friend of the Gibson and Benson children. He is currently dating Audrey Benson. His best friend is Andrew Gibson and they are known to be the 'populars', despite their flair for nerdy activities such as AV Club and Robotics. Just like his father, he is very artistic, and helps out his dad with Spencer at times.

-—-

7) Gabriella Marie Parker(15)

Brunette brown eyes

Ideal Actress: Ryan Newman

Gabriella "Gabbi" Marie Parker is the daughter of Carly and Adam Parker. She is extremely fashionable, and is very close with her mother. She is close with Heidi, Ariana and Adelaide, but she hangs out with Jeremiah as well. Being the only daughter, she gets special attention from her mom and takes her girlfriends out shopping when she wants. She is not dating anyone, but believes that live will find its way.

-—-

8) Tyrel Jackson Gibson(13)

Blonde brown eyes

Ideal Actor: Tyrel Jackson William

Tyrel "Ty" Jackson Gibson is the son of Gibby and Cath, and just like his dad, he is a bit on the other side. He mostly hangs out with Ashton, but seeks advice from his older brothers when he has 'girl' problems. It is shown that he has a thing for Ashton, and when Freddie found out about this, let's just say Sam and Carly were found lying on the floor in a fit of laughter.

-—-

9) Jeremiah Marcus Gibson(15)

Brunette brown eyes

Ideal Actor: Guppu Gibson

Jeremiah "Jerry" Marcus Gibson is the middle child if the Gibson clan. He is shown to be a bit nerdy, but he is also quite the athlete. He enjoys basketball and soccer, but also likes gaming and is very interested in computer manufacturing. He likes to hang out with his Uncle Spencer, and takes classes with him on drawing and painting. In these mmmclasses, he has noticed Spencer's daughter, Ariana, who is edgy, but girly as well, and developed a crush on her.

-—-

10) Jackson Gabriel Shay(21)

Brunette brown eyes

Ideal Actor: Leo Howard

Jackson "Jack" Gabriel Shay is the eldest of all the children, and is currently studying in Singapore, at the School of the Arts Singapore. Despite being so far away from us family, he still communicates with them regularly and has a girlfriend in the States. He enjoys creating art and hopes to be a professional photographer one day. Unlike his father, he is someone who one may call, a 'lady-magnet'. Although he seems to be a lady-man, he is very loyal and is not a play-boy.

-—-

11) Ariana Yvette Shay(15)

Blonde green eyes

Ideal Actress: Emma Furhmann

Ariana "Ari" Yvette Shay is the daughter of Spencer and Allison, and surprisingly, she is not like her parents at all. On the outside, she seems creative and artsy like her father, and perky and friendly like her mother, but she is actually edgy and a bit of a rebel. She has a tattoo of a star on her left wrist, and dip-dyed her her pink. She may be a rebel, but pink is her favourite colour.

-—-

12) Adelaide Diana Shay(15)

Blonde green eyes

Ideal Actress: (Actress Above)

Adelaide "Adele" Diana Shay is the twin sister of Ariana Shay. Unlike her sister, she is more like her parents. She is very cheerful and friendly, and is also an honour student. She loves to draw, and has the privilege of drawing and painting on the walls of her study, which Spencer had got each of his children with the money that he and his wife got from work. She also enjoys reading in her spare time, and writes Fanfiction.

-—-

13) Phoebe Skylar Leslie Elizabeth Shay (18)

Brunette green eyes

Ideal Actress: Debby Ryan

Phoebe Skylar Leslie Elizabeth Shay is the middle child of the family. She is dorky, but can be creative and friendly like her parents as well. She does not have much friends, but is in a lot of clubs which boosts her popularity. Being close with her sisters, she has gained a lot of new friends and is not that dorky girl that the football team teased, but now a girl that everyone could be buzzing about.

Ships:

Seddie

~~Sam and Freddie~~

Cadam

~~Carly and Adam~~

Spallison

~~Spencer and Allison~~

Cabby

~~Cath and Gibby~~

Aureese

~~Audrey and Reese~~

Dranna

~~Drew and Anna~~

Ariamiah

~~Ariana and Jeremiah~~

Sam is married to Freddie.

Carly is married to Adam.

Spencer is married to Allison.

Catherine is married to Gibby.

Audrey is dating Reese.

(Sam's kid is dating Carly's kid.)

Andrew is dating Savannah.

(Gibby's kid is dating Freddie's kid.)

Jeremiah is crushing/dating Ariana.

(Gibby's kid is ~/~ Spencer's kid.)

Friendships:

Sam and Freddie are best friends.

Carly and Sam are best friends.

Freddie and Gibby are best friends.

Carly and Freddie are best friends.

Sam and Gibby are close friends.

Gibby and Carly are close friends.

Adam and Freddie are close friends.

Adam and Spencer are co-workers.

Cath and Carly are close friends.

Cath and Sam are co-workers.

Ariana and Heidi are best friends.

Adelaide and Heidi are close friends.

Tyler and Ashton are best friends.

Ariana and Adele are sisters.

Savannah and Audrey are sisters.

Reese and Andrew are best friends.

Phoebe and Adelaide are close sisters.


	18. Chapter 14

Here it is you guys! I'll try to post some more up. Till next time, adios people!

"Are you really going to propose to her?" I asked oh-so seriously, but on the inside, I was jumping around in circles.

"Uhhh, yes?" Gibby avoided locking eyes with me, and replied unsurely.

"Freddie, make sure Spencer isn't around, and then you can come back in here." I demanded from my boyfriend, and he, scared, scurried to look for Mr Shay.

"Gibby, would you take a seat?" I politely asked him, and he plopped down on his bed. I sat on the desk next to Freddie's bed, and started talking.

"Listen, I've known you and Carly since I was like, 8? And now, we're all grown up, and I know you love Carly. So, since Carly's dad isn't here, and I'm not letting Spencer give you that talk, I'll do it. See, Gibby, pretend that Carly is a plant. Since she was a little seed, she's been growing, and now she's about to bloom. But she needs that little sprinkle of fertiliser for her to bloom into a rose. And that fertiliser is you. She needs a person like you, to support her, help her grow. I have my fertiliser too, and it's Freddie. So, I need you to take care of her, and make sure that she'll grow. Be her pest control spray. Protect her from pests, and make sure that no one takes her away from you. Oh, and don't be so stupid and think that you're something else, and hurt her. Because, I'm telling you, Gibby, that if you do anything to her, I'm going to hunt you down, and make sure that I get revenge, Carly gets revenge and everyone that dislikes you revenge. Separately." I swore I saw him twitch. Yes! I got him scared. Now I know he'll be a good boy. Can't wait for the proposal!

|||||||||||||||||||[[[[[[[[The Following Day]]]]]]]]||||||||||||||||

[Guess This Person. It's in HER POV]

"Here we are!" My boyfriend pulled up beside a large park, where there was something shiny in the distance.

"Hey what's that?" I asked him, pointing over as we walked towards the lake.

"That, my dear, is where we are going to have our 15th date!"

[A/N: Who would persuade her boyfriend to bring her on 15 dates? You guessed it! It's not Sam.]

"Aww, thanks baby!" I pecked him on the cheek and we, still hand in hand, sat on the picnic mat.

He had so many things prepared, ranging from sparkling apple cider to an extremely palatable shepherd's pie. It was so amazing. Almost like this was going to be a very, very important occasion.

[Gibby's POV]

Oh my gosh. It's going to happen soon. We're eating the shepherd's pie. We're drinking the apple cider.

"Carly dear, your cider is going flat." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah. My bad." She drank it quickly and looked up at me again.

"Gibby, why are we here?"

"C'mon, let's take a walk. Then you'll find out what."

I stood up and reached my hands down to her hands. She gladly took them as we walked along the edge of the lake. This is it. Come on Gibson. You can do this.

"Carly, I have to say something," I kneeled down before her, and pulled out a purple velvet box, with the word, 'Carly' engraved in gold.

"Carly, I know we-I know we- you know what.?" I stood up, and took her hands in mine. "You, are an amazing person. You are perfect to me. Flawless. That's why I've decided something. I love you. I really do. And I'm ready for the next step. Now, Carlotta Mae Shay, will you do me the outstanding honour of being Mrs Carly Gibson?"

"I-I-I- Yes!" She wrapped her hands around me, tightening her grip.

"Of course! I love you too, Gibby. Forever." She gave me an amazing kiss. I loved it.

-New Scene-

[Carly's POV]

"Sam!" I screeched, running up the stairs to her room, leaving my boyfri- fiancé in surprise. It's going to be fun saying that.

"What?" She screamed back, but I ignored it.

"Guess what?" I clapped my hands together and jumped on her bed.

"What?" I looked her in the eye and saw her feign that.

"Hey! You knew that Gibby was going to propose!"

"Yeah, well, I figured that your proposal was something you'd want to be surprised about, not ruined by me," she shrugged.

"Well, you are so right!" I hugged her and she returned it. "Thanks for making my proposal not a fluke."

"You know, you haven't told Spencer."

"Wait, what? Spencer doesn't know? Oh no. Why didn't you tell him? He's going to freak out! Do you know he might kick Gibby out of this house?"

"Well, it's mine, I can kick him out too."

"True, but for the time being, we have to keep Spencer away from my ring. Speaking of which, do you wanna see it?"

"Does a pear sorta taste like an apple?"

"Yes?"

"Then, of course! Show me, show me!" I looked at the small, beautiful ring, which was encrusted with tiny diamonds, and a big, big ruby on the top.

"Aww, I wish one day Freddie would give me one like this." I hope he didn't hear that.

-New Scene-

[Freddie's POV]

"Aww, I wish one day Freddie would give me one like this." I heard my girlfriend say.

She was thinking about marrying me? I thought of it before, but never did I ever mention it to her before. I was sorta afraid she'd rip of my limbs. But I've gotta say, that ring was pretty expensive. I mean, I went ring shopping with Gibby, and I did see one beautiful ring that I think Sam might love. Simple, yet elegant. Plain, yet beautiful. Just like her herself. She wasn't Carly. She didn't like extravagant. She wanted plain, easy, simple. She didn't want an over-the-top anything. Just plain simple.

(The day Gibby and Freddie went ring shopping)

"Hi, can I see that ring please?" And I knew it was perfect for her.

And that's it. Is it short? Well please review...

nevereREESEable


End file.
